El cumpleaños de Trixi Sting
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: GRACIAS ESPECIALES A KARENCITAFROST300 ELLA ESCRIBIO ESTA HISTORIA MAS BONITA ELLA ME INSPIRO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA VEANLA HISTORA DE ELLA ES EL COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑANO GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA (:


Faltaban ya unos dias para el mejor cumpleaños de todos llegaba Eli y le dije

-ya llega el cumple de Trixie y Eli se puso muy muy lleno de miedo cuando a uno le disparan una babosa terror y dije

-tierra a Eli Eliiiiiiiiiii grite y reacciono y dijo

-A hola Freddy me quede trabado porque no se que regalarle y le dije

-Tranquilo ya se te ocurrirá algo gran hermano

Y fuimos ala casa de los Stings y tocamos la puerta pacientemente y salio un señor rubio con ojos verdes y dijo Eli

-Supongo que eres osea usted es el papa de Trixie Sting y contesto muy amablemente

-Si soy yo y supongo que eres el joven Eli Shane verdad por que mi esposa me dijo que abias venido y quien es el y para que viniste y dijo Elias

-El es mi hermano Freddy Shane y vine para que me dijera que le gusta a su hija Trixie Sting y dijo el señor

-Nose porque ella ya no viene tan seguido lo ultimo que se es que le gustan las sorpresas lindas y siempre investigaba sobre el tal mundo ardiente y dijo Eli

-A de verdad yo provengo de el m… y le di un golpe por ser mal mentiroso y dijo el señor Sting

-Provienes de donde e intervine diciendo

-El proviene de una caverna secreta que solo los Shaane conocen y dijo por ultimo el papa de Trixie

-Ok que le vaya bien ciao y nos fuimos y me dijo Eli Shane

-Me salvaste por que sino ubiera delatado todo el secreto y pregunte susurrandole

-Alguien mas sabe del secreto y contesto viéndome con ojos de perrito tierno

-Si y pregunte

-Quienes? Y dijo Eli

-La banda y dije

-Que por que les dijiste y dijo

-Dy porque la verdad no tengo la mas minima idea por que y dije aliviado

-Ok por lo menos fue a ellosy no al malévolo dr. Blakk y dijo

-Si Ya vamos a llegar a nuestro refugio

Y llegamos y se acerco Pronto y dijo sin pensarlo muy bien que digamos y gritandonos

- Hola chicos ya falta poco para el… y dijimos

-No grites y luego lo volvió a decir pero susurrándonos

-Ya falta poco para el cumpleaños de la chica pelirroja Trixie

Luego se nos ocurrio hacerle una sorpresa del mundo de donde proveníamos (y por hacerle me refiero a aque el le va a hacer) y pensamos dando círculos alrededor de toda la sala y por toda la sala y dijo Eli Shane

-le haremos un arcoíris con conbinacion de fuegos artificiales y tornado y lanzare a Burpy y a Chiller para que hagan esto Chiller hara un bloque de hielo y Burpy lo derretirá y luego lanzare una babosa descandecente y cuando haga el arcoíris lanzare un fuego artificial y cuando estén a máxima altura y transformadas lanzare a una babosa tornado y hara que todos los papeles y golosinas vuelen en todas direcciones y que los papeles digan (feliz cumple Trixie felicidades y que disfrutes) y también que las golosinas sepan de todos los sabores y dije somnoliento

-AAAAHHHH buena idea ya viste la hora son las 10:00 p.m (pasado medio dia) y Trixie paso a la par de nosotros y dijo

-Hola y adiós me voy a acostar buenas noches y dijimos cansado

-Buenas noches Trixie

Y todos nos fuimos a acostar y al dia siguiente me levante y tengo el presentimiento de que fui el primero porque no había ni un alma a la vista y escuche con mis oídos a Trixie y me dijo

-Hola buenos días Freddy y dije feliz

-Hola buenos días ya viste y dijo extrañada

-Viste que y dije esperando que estallara como una olla de prescion

-HOY PASAN MAS MALO QUE NUNCA CON MAX JACKSON y contesto entusiasmada y ala vez gritando

-Wow si si si a que horaaaaaaa? Y dije

-A las 11:00 a.m (Antes de medio dia)mira ya va a empezar prendi nuestra t.v y vimos la peli cuando termino Trixie cansada tomo una siesta corta y se acostó en mi hombro agarre su hermosa pelirroja y perfumada cabeza y la puse su cabeza en un cojin de algodón y creo que Eli celoso por que me dijo esto

-Que te pasa y respondi enojadamente

-Que te pasa a ti Eli y contesto sorprendido

-Creo que algo me come por dentro y dije con una sonrisa picara

-son los celos y respondio

-AAAAAAhhh y si viste que raro que nadie solo nosotros tres nos levantaramos y conteste rápidamente

-Si Pronto no me sorprende ese topoide parece un murciélago de dia duerme pero de noche se despierta mágicamente pero Kord ese Troll de las cavernas siempre es uno de los primeros que se levanta vamos a revisar a su cuarto y dije muy muy pero muy sorprendido

-Wow que monton de poster de el lanzador de trucos mas famoso de bajoterra Mario Bravado y de mecha bestias y de los equipos de el deporte babosaball y había una nota de la destendida cama de Kord el troll de las cavernas decía

-Si leen esta nota esque no estoy a donde garfio rojo aaaah aquien quiero engañar yo estoy a donde el garfio rojo arreglando mi lanzadorafavorita y también mi mecha Wyatt y viendo accesorios a la moda gracias por su comprensión Posdata: lo que que dije no es muy cierto "gracias por su compresión " y dije riéndome

-Jaja,Kord siempre con sus viejas bromitas fuimos porque sono la alarma era el Diablos Nachos con Twist lanzo una trilladora malvada cuando alcanzo los 150 KM/H SE TRANSFORMOS Y ME PASO ROZANDO EL TRONCO (por si no entendieron el tronco es el cuerpo) y la esquivamos por centímetros y luego Twist lanzo a otra electroshock malvada cuando alcanzo su velocidad predeterminada se transformo y la esquive o al menos es creía yo y reboto en un brincolin y me dio luego lanzo una carnera malvada y le dio a Trixie pero Eli trato de salvarlay me levante aturdido y ayudamos a Trixie a levantarse y dijo Eli

-A ellos contraataquen y contraatacamos les ganamos y dije un poco creido

-Largo de esta caverna y se fueron y luego fuimos al refugio la chica pelirroja dijo

-ouch eso duele me golpeo muy duro pero que pas después y dije

-Los vencimos pero me aturdio una electroshock malvada y luego fuimos al refugio y Trixie se acostó y vino Kord típico haciendo un escandalo tremendo y le dijo el chico ojiazul Eli

-No grites Trixie esta profundamente dormida y dijo susurrando el troll de las cavernas

-Miren lo que traje los papeles y las golosinas y dije entusiasmado

-Yay si que bien buen trabajo Kord y dijo Eli un poco disolucionado

-Pero hay que hayar una caverna muy bonita. Y RECORRIMOS casi todo Bajoterra en busca de una caverna bonita y al fin la encontramos y planeamos minuto tras otro minuto y luego hora tras hora y lo planeamos bien y practique con Chiller (babosa congelada) Burpy (la babosa infernus) y varias phospaller (babosa descandecente) y le salio a Eli luego dijo Eli

-Kord tuvas por el pastel y un regalo y ayuda a Pronto a encontrar un regalo y con la decoración y tu Freddy vas a decorar y vas a ayudar a que nose sepa el secreto ok y todos hicieron un gesto militar ya era tarde y después de que nosotros divisamos el refugio Burpy y las demás babosas estaban muertas de cansancio y las pusimos en su cesta para dormir y luego Trixie se despertó y fue a su cama y nosotros también fuimos a la cama amanecio y despertamos de nuestro sueño y comimos poco y sono la alarma adonde ataca el mal fuimos a la caverna donde atacaban y era ese tal pirata Drink con su emullec y todos su subordinados y dispare a Watts( mi babosa electroshock) y le di a cinco y Eli le dio a cinco de esos piratas con Burpy su babosa infernus Trixie le dio a cuatro con su babosa tormato (osea su babosa tornado) y también Kord el troll le dio a cuatro con su babosa granada (Grenuke) y Pronto le dio a solo uno y y dije déjame a Brutal y dijo Eli Shane

-Dame a Drink y disparamos como sincronizados y luego dispare a Burpy 2 el sucesor de Burpy y Eli disparo una Trilladora mágicamente se fucionaron e hicieron una combinación y los sacamos de la caverna fuimos a un restaurante y Trixie siempre va de peleonera le dijo a un muchacho principiante.

-Que infantil todavía con lanzadora de practica el muchacho se le vanto y la amenazo con su puño y llegaron sus amigos y fuimos Kord Pronto y yo y dijimos

-Error y yo le pege un golpe en su cara Kord agarro dos tipos y los saco volando luego Pronto se agacho y dos tipos iban corriendo hacia el y cuando se agacho y los dos tipos se golpearon y luego luego Eli cubrió a Trixie con una mesa muy pequeña de una babosa Flaturolinko y se sonrogaron por la cercanía de su rostro y luego un sujeto lanzo una gelatinosa y les ganamos y nos fuimos al centro comercial y encontramos a Mylard Miford lanzador de seguridad ynos dijo

-Hola chicos. Y no le pusimos atención Trixie y yo fuimos al arcade y los demás fueron a hacer otras cosas y empate el puntuaje de Trixie luego luchamos en K-A-R-A-T-E don le gane y fuimos al tiro al blanco me gano y ya nos ivamos y nos fuimos y llegamos al refugio y llegamos directo a prender el televisor y vimos una película llamada la ley de las babosa se trataba de unos unos lanzadores de seguridad y con sus babosas que eran policías y arrestaban gente .En realidad era muy graciosa pero muy tonta y termina que el lanzador de seguridad lanzaba su babosa cuando alcanzo su velocidad los 150 Km/h golpea el candado de la cárcel y todos los maleantes salían después de unos minutos vino Eli y dijo asustado de ver a Trixie

-no sabia que estabas aquí Trixie ciao y se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo y se monto en su mecha bestia e increíblemente Eli Shane se cayo de Lucky su mecha y Trixie y yo acudimos a el rápidamente y dijo extrañado

-Chicos vi un destello creo que era una babosa phospaller babosa destellos y medio directo en el centro de mi cara. Y luego Eli levanto la mirada y vio el angulo de donde fue disparada y era el Diablos Nachos que merodeaba por ahí y dijo Eli orgulloso

-Chicos déjenmelo a mi.Y disparo a una babosa Trilladora luego a Chiller y luego a la babosa infernus Burpy y esquivo a la babosa Trilladora evito que lo golpeara pero no pudo evitar la de hielo e hiso un bloque de hielo y luego Burpy rompió el bloque de hieloque lo encerraba haciendo que se fuera y luego de 5 minutos se levanto y se fue en su mecha bestia otra vez y se fue Trixie y yo nos vimos y levantamos los hombros y fuimos al refugio y dijo Kord preparado

-Creo que estoy listo para la otra reina del arcade y dijo Trixie victoriosa

-Si siempre te gano no me creo que ganes (Siempre retandoce) y Pronto se levanto y dijo

-No hay nada que hacer creo que me voy a acostar y dije aburrido

-Me voy ala caverna cristalida y fui y pase un rato pequeño a ver la demostración de los lanzadores Cristalydos y solo lanzaban babosa cristalidas (¿No se de donde sacan tantas si se supone que solo aparecen 100 años) y me fui cuando vi al famoso Eli Shane conbatiendo con dos ayudantes de el dr. Blakk lo deje porque dije confiado

-Si aparecían mas hombres me iva a ayudarlo dicho y echo salieron mas lo ayude y luego me lanzaron una carnera malvada di una voltereta carreta y lanze a magneto (My babosa magnetosa) y levantaron todas lanzadoras y se fueron y dijo Eli

-Ha hola que haces aquí y conteste

-Nose y dijo

-Ok chao hermano luego camine y camine y llegue hasta la caverna espina de pez y segui caminando y divise nuestro refugio y entre, y vi una escena re bonita y estaba Eli Shane y Trixie Sting a la par viendo una película y segui viendo y cuando agarraron las palomitas se agarraron de la mano y se sonrojaron y luego fui al jardín trasero y practique con mi babosa jabonosa y choco con un árbol " y se comio una rama por asi decirlo" luego le dije bien resbaladisa (haci es el nombre de mi babosa jabonosa) y luego fui a ver la t.v de Kord y segui viendo la t.v y pasaron un anuncio que decía carreras de mecha bestias y hasta mañana en la caverna lavosa a las 6 a.m y dije

-Wow me apunto para ir y competir con los otros tipos y le pregunte a Kord

-Me puedes poner el nuevo motor cometa de mechas del oeste y me respondio gentilmente

-Claro pero hasta mañana porque ya es demasiado tarde y Kord se levanto y apago la t.v y yo me fui ami cuarto y vino Trixie y me dijo

-Freddy estas despierto y respondi

-Si que quieres y me dijo

-Hola no nada esque me equivoque y se fue y dormiun rato pequeño y me desperté y fui ala carrera y estaba Banx Bolt me paso y corrimos y había una caverna con muchas estalactitas y una reflejo una luz roja y le dio a otro corredor y se callo de su mecha bestia y luego había un monte lo baje a 300 Km/h en millas creo que son 150 mph y segui Banx Bolt me paso y entramos a la recta final y me gano luego fui al refugio y entre y nos dijo Eli

-Kord, Pronto vengan le quiero pedir a Trixie ser mi novia y dijo Kord desesperado

-Paciencia el dia del el cumpleaños de Trixie le vas a gustar paciencia joven Shane . Y fue de terco y estaba Trixie de espaldas y le dijo TQM quieres ser mi novia y dijo Trix

-Queeeee y Eli salio rapidísimo como un rayo y Trixie se quito un auricular y dijo

-Que dijo Eli y dije

-Nada y luego me dijo Trixie

-Quiero pedirle a Eli que si quiere ser mi novio pero me da miedo que me diga no y dije

-Nose y dijo

-Bueno ayúdame es que Pronto me jugo una broma y se la quiero regresar y dije

-Cual es el plan y fuimos al cuarto de Pronto y le tiramos un pay de limón y salimos cuando el viento sopla una vela y busque mi mecha la encontré y la arregle y me fui a la cocina me comi un sandichw de jamon y pasaron los 3 dias restantes y hoy era el cumpleaños de Trixie y nos levantamos y fuimos a la caverna e hicimos la decoracion y yo fui al sotano saque la consola y me fui y la escondi en unos arbustos y fui y entre y me escondi y le dije a Eli

-Es tu turno Eli dile y Trixie se levanto de la cama y dijo Eli

-Hola Trixie quieres venir conmigo y Trixie se enojo y dijo

-Primero me ignoras Segundo a esta hora nada que ver Tercero no e ni desayunado y Eli dijo

-Pero te aconpañe cuando vimos la película y te proteji de esa babosa flaturolinko y dijo Trixie

-Bueno esta bien y Sali rápidamente y me monte en mi mecha y me escondi en unos arbustos de fresas y segui viendo y se fueron y vi y Eli de puro gusto acelero e hiso que Trixie se agarrara duro de su cintura y llegamos y Trixie llevaba una benda en sus ojos y la tria de la mano y la dejo caer y dijimos sorpresa y dijo Trixie

-Eli que para eso era muchas gracias y dijo Eli

-Denada pero hay que encender el pastel y agarro a Burpy y encendio la vela y dijo Pronto ¡pide un deseo! Y apago la vela y dijo Trixie

-Que mas puedo pedir de amigos tan lindos en especial Eli que fue el que planeo todo y dijo Eli

-Como supiste y dijo

-Enserio la pege además tu eres mi mejor amigo y supuse que tu eras el que lo planeo y dijo Kord

-Es hora de los regalos y Kord fue el primero le regalo una nueva mecha bestia de lobo y la pinto como la original boom-r (bommer) y cuando volvimos a ver Trixie ya le había dado a la caverna 3 veces y salto de la mecha haciendo una acrobacia en el aire y fue directamente a abrazar a Kord y le dijo entusiasmada

-Muchas gracias Kord eres una de los mejores amigos mios muchas gracias Kord luego Pronto le regalo un cupon y un pase ilimitado al arcade y dijo Trixie

-Gracias Pronto al menos tengo un cupon jajajajajaja y todos se rieron luego yo le di el simulador y dijo Trixie sorprendida

-Wow que gracias eres muy bueno conmigo y este simulador es muy especial eres uno de mis mejores amigos gracias y me abrazo y le dije a Eli Shane es tu turno y trago saliva muy fuertemente y dijo

-Espero que te guste Trixie y lanzo a Chiller y a Burpy y Burpy derritió el bloque que había echo Chiller y gusto cuando se formo el arcoíris todos lanzamos a las babosas descandecentes y cuando esplotaron salieron los papeles y luego Eli lanzo a una babosa tornado y se esparcieron las golosinas y papeles y Trixie se quedo con la boca abierta y dijo soltando una lagrima de felicidad

-Gracias Eli es lo mas hermoso que me han hecho en mi vida y dijo Eli

-no llores lo hicimos para que te guste y dijo Trixie respondiéndole

-No me gusta me encanta gracias y lo abrazo fuertemente y se fueron acercando y acercando y se besaron Eli Shane y Trixie Sting y luego se fueron separando por el uso de precensia de oxigeno y pasamos un dia muy bonito y y creo que ya tenemos una pareja muy bonita en fin comimos pastel mucho helado y golosinas y Trixie y Eli deben estar mas que felices fin.

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A KARENCITAFROST300 ELLA ESCRIBIO ESTA HISTORIA MAS BONITA ELLA ME INSPIRO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA VEANLA HISTORA DE ELLA ES EL COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑANO GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA (:


End file.
